


Yes

by Wrockstargirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Loki and Thor - Freeform, Mentioned Frigga - Freeform, Mentioned Odin - Freeform, Oh it's so sad, Other, Why so sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrockstargirl/pseuds/Wrockstargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Loki wants to do is say "yes". But the only thing he can do is say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Do you like happy fanfics where people get together and kiss and happy ending fun times? Well, too bad, because this isn't one of those fanfics! It's just a little something that I figured would have gone through Loki's mind when Thor invited him to come back to Asgard while they were fighting. And it's not supposed to be romantic, but I suppose it could be read that way. Anyway, concrit is always appreciated, but most importantly, I just hope you enjoy!

Oh, how I wanted to say yes. How I wanted to say "yes, we can stop the Chitauri from invading. Yes, we can save Midguard. Yes, we can do it together. Yes, we can join forces again. Yes, we can be brothers again". Oh, how I wanted to say these things, how I wanted to mean them. I wanted to go back to the way life was. No, I wanted to go back to a life better then that, one that was improved upon from my last one. But mostly, I wanted my family back. I wanted to feel my fathers hand on my shoulder. I wanted to learn magic from my mother. I wanted to play games with my brother. I wanted to be an Asgardian again. I wanted for my family to be my family. I wanted to stop being so lonely and scared. I wanted to be able to get through a day without ever wishing to speak to my mother, to play pranks on my brother, to laugh and smile and just live life care free, but being unable to do so. I wanted to do all these things. I wanted to say that I wanted them. But if I did, and even if I got my family and my life back, it would all be futile; I'd be hunted down and killed as soon as the Chitauri invasion failed and my newly regained family would be devastated. Even more devastated then I knew Thor would be when I did not tell him any of this but instead simply said "no".


End file.
